


L’appel du vide

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mention of gallows, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’appel du vide (French)- Translates literally as “call of the void”. The urge some people get to jump from high places when they encounter them, for example when close to the edge of cliffs. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/gifts), [voidofbreath (bmo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/gifts).



“Marquise-“

“And did I show you this, yet? Look at it. The head of a dragon, so delicately crafted. You should feel how sharp the end is, it’s simply unbelievable.”

She lifts the cane with her hand, fingers gripping tightly the mouth of the dragon head. “Touch the point, I stuck this straight through the neck of His Honorable Tyranny. Might as well call him Dishonorable now, or better yet, His Dead Tyranny. You would have no idea the size of him by stories, and I took him on entirely by myself. With one arm, no less.”

Darkleer’s forehead is drenched in sweat, his mouth turned down in a particularly nervous manner at the cerulean blood spilling out of the nub that used to be on her arm. She had gotten it everywhere: on the stairs outside, in his home, on his furniture, on the floor…he would need a great deal of rags to clean all of it up. And perhaps, also, one for himself.

“Spinneret-“

“I saw him fold right back into the crevice he spawned from, what a sight! And when I turned around, the trolls I released from my hold had disappeared. The only witness was that dead Neophyte swinging from the gallows. Can you believe it? Who will tell of my conquest now? Perhaps the dead will revel in it-”

“MARQUISE!”

As his voice boomed, she tilts her head at him and frowned. “What is so gravely important that you must shout so? You have worsened my aching head.”

“Your arm.” He stands, his broad shoulders and gear making him seem even larger in comparison to her. He grabs a basket full of items and kneels down next to her, as she grins at him.

“What about it? It’s just a bit impaired, but don’t you dare think it will hinder me in the slightest.”

“You will bleed out eventually.” He almost scolds her as he begins tending to it, and she raises her eyebrow down at him as he works.

“But not for quite some time, I’m sure. I barely feel faint.”

“Foolish,” he says, shaking his head.

“Pardon? No, not foolish, extraordinary.”

“Is it worth being extraordinary if you end up dead?”

She doesn’t miss a beat. “Yes, yes it is. I have secured my name in history. I have nothing to lose.”

He seems only a bit unsettled at that, halting before finishing preparations.

“You will make me an arm to replace the one that I’ve lost,” she says with a grin. “As part of our deal.”

“Will I?”

She snorts in response. “Spare me.”

He gets up and fishes around for his tools, digging in through a metal pile of mess to grab certain materials as he retreats behind his desk. At least she isn’t bleeding anymore. He grows quiet, only speaking as soon as she begins to again.

“You cannot travel when you are dead. At least not on the material plane, should anything other than that exist.”

“Your point?”

“I may be inclined to miss your spontaneous and disruptive visits.”

For a few moments, she refrains from speaking, her gaze cast away until a smirk pulls at the corners of her lips.

“I may be inclined to stay alive.”


End file.
